1. Field of the Invention
The present invention makes it possible to introduce a variation in the cubic capacity of hydraulic machines, pumps, or motors, of the type "having retractable partitions".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydraulic machines of the type "having retractable partitions" are known. They include a channel blocked by members, some of which are integral with a rotor and others with a stator. Certain of these members, constituting retractable partitions, draw back on reaching the level of the others, which constitute reaction members. A fluid under pressure penetrates the channel downstream of the reaction members and orifices connected to the fluid reservoir are provided upstream of the reaction members.